


His attention

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Challenges, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama, Some Humor, Worry, also, featuring jelly Tsukki, little shit knows what he's doing Sakusa, not so friendly Hinata, perceptive Yamaguchi, ranting, self questioning Tanaka, tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: One joint practice and everything goes to hell.





	

“I don't get you.” Kageyama says, sounding almost disappointed.

 

And that stops Tsukishima right in his tracks.

They're the last ones in the lockers, heaven only knows how that came to be and Tsukishima really can't deal with this any more. A week prior Karasuno's volleyball club had been witness to their very own genius setter almost break Itachiyama's ace at their joint practice with his demands and corrections but instead of scoffing and sending him to hell like his team mates back in Kitagawa did, the damn weird ass freak went with it like it was no big deal.

 

_Enter Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 

_And the reign of fucking chaos begins._

 

_Because nothing can beat the conversation between those two upon visual contact._

( _“So what makes me average?” Sakusa asks._

_Kageyama spends a good ten minutes just listing things to the number 3 ace in the whole country without even batting an eyelid and everyone's fucking floored. That kid has no fear._

“ _Okay.”_

_Okay???!??!!_

“ _Any ideas on how to improve that?”_

“ _A few.”_

“ _Would you show me.”_

“ _Sure.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

 _What the-what???_ )

 

Kageyama Tobio also has _no mercy_ because they spend three hours of _do this, don't do that, higher, faster, concentrate, what the hell are you doing, don't even think of getting on the court if you're going to play like that_ and by all means, Sakusa should have just walked off at the last one. It was painful to watch. _Really painful_.

But he didn't.

_He was, in fact, grateful for his help._

Because merely three hours later, his game changed, significantly. For the better. Which wouldn't have been that much of a big deal. Because Kageyama's game sense is practically unparalleled.  _Even Oikawa had no qualms with it any more and happily agreed upon_ . He lives and breathes for volleyball.  _But then Sakusa had to waltz in_ and focus only on what Kageyama has to say about everything, completely ignoring everyone else,  _including his own coach_ , who  _also just went along with it_ and spent the rest of the practice idly chatting with their teacher.  _Unbelievable_ .

Even after witnessing it. Then that guy had to  _start talking_ .

_Letting them all know that Kageyama would be far better off with his school_ in what all of Karasuno's volleyball club dubbed the  _Kageyama language,_ which incidentally,  _Sakusa spoke perfectly. Because he's Sakusa Kiyoomi. Probably the only idiot who'd take Kageyama calling him average as a compliment._

_Though, after seeing what mere three hours did to his game, they all had to agree on that one, too._

He only showed his true colours when Kageyama was absent  _of course_ , because  _and Tsukishima quotes_ ,  _Kageyama would burn him alive for that and never speak to him again_ , and,  _what the judge doesn't see, he can't punish_ , but he let them all know exactly what he thought of them.

_Worst part of that, he's right._

Going by their mentality, Sakusa's school would be perfect for Kageyama. From what Sakusa tells them, the whole damn team over there was specially assembled by the Universe so that Kageyama could ditch them and go over there. Which is, by the way, also kind of the reason Sakusa practically blackmailed his coach to organise this little farce.

Tanaka, of course, almost kicked him out on the spot but refrained himself from doing so because _he had to be the perfect damn senpai_ since _Kageyama's having fun. He even smiled properly at some lame remark from Sakusa._ _Who were they, in the end, to deny the kid his experiences?_

Whatever _that_ meant.

 

( _That didn't stop Tanaka from plotting his eventual demise though._ )

( _Fucking bald-head and his fucking sense of useless righteousness._ )

 

( _“Okay, so who else sees they're perfect for Kageyama?” Tanaka asks and even the score board goes off along with everyone's hand._ )

 

Yeah, right. Not even over Tsukishima _dead._

 

( _“Sounds like you're jealous, Tsukki.”_ )

( _“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”_ )

 

Tsukishima wasn't jealous. Jealousy doesn't even begin to cover his burning desire to clone and send a T-Rex to eat the damn curly little shit that compliments Kageyama's setting like he was born to do it.  _He was fucking outraged. The damn storm fucking seeps into his bones and remains there for days to no end._

Kageyama, of course, is blissfully unaware of it. Of the turmoil and thoughts that had flooded Tsukishima's mind no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Because Sakusa had to go and hit everyone's weakness right on the head, _much like Kageyama does, but unintentionally._ Hell, even Hinata had grown to dislike Curly McPerfect-Spike and _he likes everyone._

_Because who the fuck does he think he is, waltzing in and meeting Kageyama's every demand in the millimetre? Making him laugh and have fun and feel good about himself and make him stop doubting himself and did that fucker just get milk for him cause they swear- okay, here even Tanaka had to sit down and rethink a few._

_Does Sakusa even care about the chaos he brought in? No._

 

_And here they are. Somehow getting locked in the damn lockers and instead of panicking or whatever, Kageyama decides to bring back_ that little _topic. Tsukishima is beyond ready to tear something apart. Preferably Sakusa. If he had a choice, he would. Gladly so. He has the will, means and he_ will _get that alibi._

 

“It's like your failing your favourite subject on purpose.” Kageyama says, again, unaware what he's stirring there, unintentionally, like always.

“Volleyball is _your_ favourite subject, _King_ ,” Tsukishima shots back, strained, “ _not mine._ ”

“ _You know damn well what I mean, Tsukishima._ ” Kageyama snaps in an instant at the damn nickname, as always and it's a strangely comforting thought. When it really shouldn't be.

“What's holding you back?” _Dear God, would you just_ please drop _the subject already?_ But no, he's Kageyama Tobio, stubborn to boot and hell bent when focused on something. Or in this case, some _one_. “You have talent, you have a good sense of the game, what is-”

_The loud noise of Tsukishima slamming his hands into the lockers with Kageyama trapped between them, startled silent, looking at him wide eyed, but even then Tsukishima couldn't find what he wanted to see in those blue eyes. He_ never _reacted like he was supposed to._

“ _Has it ever occurred to you that I might not want to do my best because I'd get my hopes up?_ ” He speaks, voice low and rough on the edges, towering over him, relentless, eyes fixed on him, observing his reaction.

Because, despite what his academics say, Kageyama Tobio was  _not_ stupid.

His lips parted as he went to say something, piecing things together faster than that quick of his, but Tsukishima had other plans.

“ _Has it ever occurred to you, your majesty,_ ” he continues, voice even lower, quite happy with the slight shiver Kageyama can't fight as he inches even closer, “ _that you are one who's attention I'd want whole, if I gave it my all?_ ”

Those lips, ajar the whole time as Tsukishima spoke, closed firmly, pursing just slightly. He bit on them then as silence fell between them, waiting for his response. Waiting for him to see what he means. Standing close enough he can feel the heat radiating from him, pressed up against the lockers in the dark room with no one there besides them. When he would want nothing more than to wrap his hands around that waist of his and pull him even closer, feel that warm skin against his, melt against those lips-

 

“ _...does that-_ ” those lips part, pause, then open up again, voice much lower than it had been a few minutes earlier, husky and a little bit rough on the edges, enough for Tsukishima want to curse and slam his own head the way he did with his hands, “ _-does such a thought bother you to that extent?_ ”

Tsukishima blinks at him, brows furrowing, not sure he just heard correctly.

He doesn't have to see him to know he's most likely blushing now, going by how the heat between them intensified, but the question threw him right off that edge and he can't help but stare at the dark hair. For the first time in his life, Kageyama refuses to look him in the eyes. For the first time in his life, Tsukishima is at an utter loss for words.

Kageyama does look up and Tsukishima has absolutely no idea what kind of expression he has, but it's obviously nothing good since Kageyama looks away almost immediately, closing in on himself.

“ _I'm sorry, I..._ ” He mumbles and Tsukishima blood boils at the damn apology and his own stupidity and the whole mess and _damn it all to hell just moves, tilts Kageyama's chin up and closes the gap between them before he burns up from the inside out. Every single thought and feeling accumulated within him just poured out into that kiss, pressing him against the lockers, not leaving an inch of space between them. The moment their lips touched, the storm brewing for days within Tsukishima vanished without a trace, leaving him light-headed and desperate. He was so fucking desperate. To keep his little secret and let it eat him alive and to tell him everything._

_Kageyama couldn't keep in neither the shiver at the onslaught of feelings nor the small surprised gasp, knees going weak, grateful he can't move. His face burned as Tsukishima just kept kissing him, the hand under his chin moving to cup his face and then further up his jaw until his fingers tangled into his hair._

 

_When they finally part, they're both breathless with Kageyama in shivers._

 

_Though the cool hand doesn't move from his heated skin._

 


End file.
